


I never will

by Rosa_Diaz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Diaz/pseuds/Rosa_Diaz
Summary: Eve saves villanelle from her kidnappers.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	I never will

"Why isn't she scared? I knew she was good but we are torturing her !" The two amateurs that kidnapped me are talking like this right in front off me. Very intimidating. I smirk as an idea comes into my head." Im terribly sorry , you wanted me to act scared ," I clear my throat theatrically and pull against my restraints"PLEASE STOP! Please stoop , you're scaring me. What do want ?" I burst out laughing apon seeing there faces. 

They start to speak in hurried German , going on about what to do next and how I'm a physco. They think I can't understand them, they obviously didn't do enough research. "Trottel." I mutter and their heads snap towards me . They walk out the room , muttering in german about privacy. 

When they brought me here they went on about me murdering their brother or something. It might of happened, I cant quite remember. They kidnapped me when I was out shopping with Eve , which annoyed me greatly. The amateurs waited until Eve went to the toilet and tried to knock me out, it took them so long that Eve saw me being dragged. Idiots. Eve will be here soon and I can go back to falling asleep hugging her . If I'm lucky she'll even clean up my face. They haven't done too bad, havent even bust my nose . I definitely have a broken rib and something is bleeding on my face . 

The room I'm in is a basement, four grey walls and stairs. They got me tied to big iron hoops that are attached to the wall. They probably put them their especially for me . It's cold and damp but I've been in worse situations. If they can do one thing right it's knots . Even I cant get through them . I decide to sleep , that will really piss them off.

...

I am awoken to the noise of gunfire. Two shots , two bodies hitting the floor. That could either be really bad or really good. I listen for more but no more came . Then a familiar voice float through the house " Shit , I should of asked them where she was . VILLANELLE! "I smile and yell "HERE!" Back. My Eve has came to rescue me . The basement door and I get to see that beautiful hair once more. 

Eve is soon leaning over me undoing my restraints " Poor baby , what did they do to you . "I look up at her a tear running down my face " you didn't leaveme here ." By now Eve has set me free and helps me up. "Of course I didn't silly , come here ." She leans up and pulls me into a deep kiss and as our lips break apart she whispers "I never will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
